Bob the Builder: The Legend of the Golden Hammer DVD 2010
Warning * Any commercial use or duplication of the copyright material without prior licensing is forbidden by federal laws. Violators may be subject to civil and/or criminal penalities. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment * Lionsgate Lionsgate Bumper * Coming Soon to DVD Opening Previews *Timmy Time *Alpha and Omega Lionsgate Bumpers * Now Available on DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue *Bob the Builder: Ready Steady Build *Barney Hit Entertainment Bumpers * Hit Entertainment Autoplay Screen Opening Credits * "Bob the Builder" * Originated by: Keith Chapman * Voices by: Marc Silk, Sophie Aldred, Rupert Degas, Lorelei King, Vince Marzello, David Menkin, Rob Rackstraw, Emma Tate, Lizzie Waterworth, Jo Wyatt * Directed by: Paul Sabela, Will Meugniot, Davis Doi * "The Golden Hammer" Ending Credits * Written by: Louise Kramskoy, Simon Nicholson, Marc Seal * Head Writer: Marc Seal * Original Design: Curtis Jobling * Original Music: Keith Hopwood * Title & Credit Music & Lyrics: Paul K. Joyce * Featuring the Vocals of: Neil Morrissey SD Entertainment Ltd. * Executive Producers: Paul Sabella, Jonathan Dern, Carol Monroe * Producer: Robert Winthrop * Line Producer: Nadia Saloom * Production Co-ordinator: Dave Guerrie * Production Assistants: Todd Hoppmeyer, Robert Nadsady * Additional Production: John Grusa, Mayra Martinez, Robert Stemwell * Art Director: Sean Platter * Design: Derek Carter, Mark Lewis, Drew Gentle, Jim Stenstrum, Darrel Bowen, Marina Levikova * Colour Key: Chun Liu, Fred Cline, Stephanie Pyren-Fortel, Lance Falk * Storyboard Artists: David Feiss, Christian Lignan, Charles Grosvenor, Charles Visser, Ian Freeman, Lonnie Lloyd, Jeannie Paynter, Sharon Forward, Jerry Eisenberg, Larry Latham, Mario Piluso, Gordon Clark, Joe Sichta * Storyboard Supervisor: Kathi Castillo * Storyboard Revisions: Mark Lewis, Vaughn Tada, Armando Carrillo * Storyboard Slugging: Kunio Shimamura, Ron Myrick, Greg Reyna * Animatic Editing: Edison Yu * Animatic Assembly: Monica Lee, Donald Zappala * Production Accountant: John Bigler * Assistant Accountant: Kent Guresky * Producers' Assistants: Deena Eskenas, Sherley Paul * Interns: Daniel Dern, Matt Taylor, Ghislaine Ing * Production Services provided by: CGCG, Inc. * Executive in Charge of Production: Ivan Shih * Production Supervisor: Andy Tsao * Head of Production: Sareana Sun, Allen Fang * Line Producer: Lucy Shih * Associate Producer: Meishin Chen * Project Manager: Ellie Liu * Co-ordinator: Ashley Chang * Project Assistants: Jimmy Lee, Qiao-Li-Liu * Model Associate Director: Marty Wu * Model Lead: So-Young Cheng * Model Artists: Jia-Hsin Chen, Kuang-Pin Lan, Usagi Liu, Rui-Bo Zhao, Yu Le, Hang-Kai Zhou, Yang-Xia Zou, Stacy Chang, Xin-Yi Chiu, John Chen, Yi-Cong Xu * Rig Associate Director: Julien Liao * Rigging Artists: Lynexe Ling, Wen-Yu Wang, Terry Kuo, Hang-Kai Zhou, Yan-Xian Zou * Layout Director: Kathy Lin * Layout Lead: John Lin * Layout Artists: Chintn Wu, Jet Xu, Nancy Lin, Joy Tsou * Animation Associate Director: Hsi-Hao Peng, Lion Xu * Animators: Wei-Long Wu, Yu-Ying Wu, Chen-Tung Chien, Joe Yeh, Lily Wu, Jian-Feng Lin, Rong-Xu Ye, Yang Zhou, Jun Hou, Bo Xu, Sean Chang, Mingway Cheng, Sheng-Ju Lin, Fish Hung, Po-Chin Chen, Johnny Lin, Anima Lee, John Chen, Sophia Cai, Ssu-Po Wang * Lighting Lead: Kung-Jen Liu, Jun Niu * Lighting Artists: Hsu Yu Hung, Lin Chih Lung, Tsung Hung Lee, Gao Le, Shuai Wang, Yi-Fang He, Xin Qiu, Xiao Wu, Da-Dan Pan * Visual EFX Associate Director: Vincent Chou * Visual EFX Artist: Te Shu * R & D Department: Tony Fang, Mosquito Pan * System Department: Alton Lui, Nai-Fa Wang * Finance and Administration: Allen Tsai * Voice Director: Dirk Maggs * Voice Recording: Bubble TV - Liam Milner * US Script Re-versioning: Lorelei King * Post Production Services provided by: HTV/Illuminate Hollywood * Editor: Luke Guidici, Bruce W. Cathcart * Post Production Supervisor: AJ Ullman * Colour Correction: John Sellars * VFX/Graphics: James Betteridge * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Designers: Jake Allston, Heather Olson * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artists: Craig Ng, John Lampinen * Foley Mixers: Mary Erstad, Roy Braverman * Digital Audio Transfer: Rob Pratt * Re-Recording Mixers: Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Director of Technical Services: Karen Davies * Production Accountant: Gemma Ryan * Production Co-ordinator: Lorna Withrington * Production Manager: Jennie Shoesmith * Story Executive: Sam Barlow * Supervising Producer: Lisa Pacheco * Executive Producers: Marion Edwards, Christoper Skala * Executive in Charge of Production: Leonora Hume * A Hit Entertainment Production * © 2009 Hit Entertainment and Limited and Keith Chapman * Sabella Dern Entertainment * Hit Entertainment Category:Bob the Builder Category:DVD Category:2010 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Sabella Dern Entertainment Category:Lionsgate